Finding Omen
by Opel Vectra
Summary: At Mr Ray's class, Nemo meets a new girl : a clownfish girl named Omen as he falls in love with her...
1. Chapter 1

Several days after his adventure at the dentist's fish tank…

Several days after searching for Dory,

Nemo came back to school at Mr Ray's class…as usual…

But today, a new student came in class…

The student was a clownfish girl…

Nemo was usually not interested about girls but this one was special…

She had the same age as Nemo, her left eye was green and her right eye was blue…

"Hello,

Sorry I'm late…"

Mr Ray

"No it's all right young lady,

You're just in time for today's lesson…

What's your name?"

"Omen"

Mr Ray

"What Omen young lady?"

Omen

"No, my name is Omen…"

During class, Omen answered correctly every time Mr Ray asked the class some question on today's subject…

During lunch time…

Nemo

"Hi…

May I seat with you?"

Omen

"(Giggles) Fishes don't seat,

They have no bottom…

Well…except on SpongeBob of course…"


	2. Chapter 2

After class,

Nemo came back home

Nemo

"Hi Dad! Hi Dory!

I'm hoooome!"

Dory

"Hi Elmo…erm...Nemo…"

Marlin

"Hi Son!

How was your day?"

Nemo

"Great!

There's a new girl in my class!

I made friends with her and she already likes me!"

Dory

"Cool!"

Marlin

"Great News…"

Nemo

"Yeah, and you know what?

That's a barracuda…"

Marlin

"A what?"

Nemo

"Just Kidding!

That's a clownfish just like us dad…

Her eyes are so beautiful,

She's so intelligent and so cute!"

Dory

"I don't wanna disappoint you guys but…

Maybe you shouldn't judge a book by its cover

Maybe…"

Marlin

"'maybe she'll be my future daughter in law

And I'll be a grandpa…

What's her name?…"

Nemo

"Omen"

Marlin

"(Laughs) Oh, that's a good one lad!

Very funny…"

Nemo

"I'm not joking,

Her name is Omen…"


	3. Chapter 3

Next day,

When Marlin and Dory came to bring Nemo to school…

Nemo

"That's her, that's Omen…

(Goes to Omen)

Hey Omen!"

Omen

"Oh…

It's you…"

Nemo

"How you doin'?

Omen, that's my dad and our friend Dory

Dad, Dory, that's Omen…"

Marlin

"Nice to meet you Omen…

So you're Nemo's girlfriend? …"

Nemo

"Dad!

She's not my girlfriend!

She's just…my friend…

Right Omen?"

Omen

"Yes…"

Omen's POV:

"Looks like that Nemo is getting irritating…

His dad sounds like the mobster from that Ryan Gosling movie…

What is it called already?

Oh yeah, "Drive"…

Anyway, how am I gonna get rid of the clownfish boy?

I know…"


	4. Chapter 4

After school,

Nemo searched everywhere for Omen…

She was swimming near a barracuda territory…

Omen's POV:

"Here fishy fishy fishy fishy…"

Soon Omen was attacked by a barracuda as Nemo looked for reinforcements but it was too late…

Many hours later…

Marlin

"Hi Nemo…

How was the school ?

Hey…What's the matter son ?"

Nemo was crying as Marlin tried to comfort him…

Nemo

"I…I…I…

Omen…

Omen is dead…"

Marlin

"What ?"

Nemo

"O…

Omen is dead…

She was eaten by a barracuda…

I tried to help her but…

She died…."

Marlin

"Oh no…"

Dory

"Omen is what?"

Marlin

"She's dead!…"

As the three fishes cry,

Omen watched the whole scene…

Yeah, Omen faked her death and was in the same school as Nemo to kill the same Barracuda that killed Coral…

Now, let's take care of the sharks…


	5. Chapter 5

Since her family has been eaten by a barracuda when she was little,

Omen has sworn to eliminate every predator of the ocean…

She went to Mr Ray's school to deal with the predators of that zone…

Her plan was perfect but she didn't predict that Nemo had a crush on her…

While crying, Nemo said how much he loved her…

Even if the two fishes met two days ago…

Omen was deeply touched but there was no time to waste…

A Fish-Friendly Sharks group has been founded by a vegetarian shark called Bruce…

Is this a real group or just a trap to make sure fishes are lunch?

Omen went to get some clues next to their lair…

Every Shark

"I am a nice shark, not a mindless eating machine. If I am to change this image, I must first change myself. Fish are friends, not…"

Omen

"Mister Shark,

Can you help me?

I think I'm lost…"

Bruce

"Sure kid,

Where are your parents?"

Bruce acted nice towards Omen but one of the new shark named Chris (who was here for capturing fishies) recognized Omen…

Chris

"So… We meet again kid…

You took away my bro…

Come to papa…"

Omen

"With the greatest pleasure…"

Chris chased Omen as Bruce believed it was a family reunion…

Omen knew the ocean like the back of her fin but Marlin and Dory saw her swimming…

Marlin

"Omen?…"

Omen's POV:

"Aw shoot…

Nemo's dad…let's improvise!"

Omen (mimicking Nemo)

"Hi dad!

The turtle guy from Mr Ray's school is having a party tonight…

Do you like my "Omen" Costume?"

Dory

"Nemo?

Waow! Amazing Disguise!"

Omen almost tricked Nemo's dad and his friend…

It almost worked but the real Nemo appeared…

Nemo

"Omen…

I thought you were dead…"

Omen

"Well…"

Chris attacked Omen but she was here to lure him into fish nets…

Chris

"I'll get my revenge clownfish girl!

Just you wait!"

Nemo

"Omen…why did this shark attacked you?"

Omen

"Stay out of this…"

Nemo

"Why did he attack you?

And why did you pretended to be dead?"

Omen

"None of your business…

I could have killed him once and for all but I can't kill it in front of you and your family…"

Marlin

"Kill?"

Dory

"I knew there was something fishy about her…

Hey, get it? Fishy!

That's a good one huh?"


	6. Chapter 6

Nemo

"Omen,

I think we must have a talk you and me…"

Omen

"A talk?"

Nemo

"Yes,

Dad, Dory,

Omen and I must talk in private so don't disturb us…"

Omen and Nemo went on sea anemones…

Nemo

"Allright Omen…

You know…

The fact that somebody is a shark, a barracuda or something else that doesn't mean they are evil…"

Omen

"What are you talking about?"

Nemo

"Well…

Not every fish is a monster…

You can't just kill every sharks or barracudas like that!

If they eat fishes, that's for feeding themselves… "

Omen

"One of them killed my family when I was little!

Unless they eat coral for breakfast, they have to pay…"

Nemo

"Same for me…

My mom and my siblings were eaten by a barracuda and my French correspondent and ex-girlfriend was a barracuda also…

The fact that she was a predator doesn't mean she was mean!

She was nice and super hot, just like you…"

Marlin

"Nemo's right Omen,

First when my wife bite the dust I…"

Nemo

"Dad, I thought I told you to stay out of this!"

Marlin

"Don't talk back to me young man!

The fact that your mom died also concerns me!"

Nemo

"I am the one who tells Omen to behave better,

Right Omen?

Omen?

Omen?"

Nemo searched for Omen but she escaped when Nemo and Marlin argued…

Nemo

"aw maaaan…"

Actually, an entire army of Piranha looked for Omen to make her their lunch after she killed their boss…

Piranha

"There she is!

CHAAAAAAAAARGE!"

Piranha kid

"You're history girl!"

The piranha prepared to kill Omen…

Omen

"You want a challenge?

You got a challenge!

To accept my apologies…"

Piranha

"What?"

Omen

"I killed your chief,

I am really sorry for killing your chief…"

Piranha

"You what?"

Piranha kid

"Don't listen to her!

It's a trap!"

Omen

"I mean it…

When I was little, a barracuda killed my family, and I thought every barracuda were murderers…

But I was wrong!

Some clownfish boy told me once:

The fact that you guys are Piranhas doesn't mean you're mean…"

Piranha kid

"Apology accepted…

Our chief always ate every fish we captured…

Now that he's gone, we have one clownfish girl for lunch…"

The piranhas were about to eat Omen but she was saved by the gong…

Chris

"There you are fish girl!

Say hello to your family!"

Piranha kid

"Hey! That's the shark that ate momma and papa!"

Chris

"Oh no…"

Omen

"Oh yes….

You know what?

I just remembered…

It wasn't a barracuda who killed my family…

A shark did…it was you…

Say hello to your brother…"

Chris

"Kid,

Wait…

I'm really sorry about…"

Chris attempted to trap Omen one last time but the piranhas ate him…

Next day…

Omen

"Hi Nemo…"

Nemo

"Omen!

I'm so proud of you!

You finally let those piranhas and other predator fishes alone!"

Omen

"That's thanks to you…"

Nemo

"Where are you going?

The school is that way!"

Omen

"I'm moving on to another school Nemo…

In…Italy…

I'd love to see the great coliseum and Venice…

I'll come back I'll promise…

(Kisses Nemo)

Bye Nemo!

I'll never forget you!"

Nemo

"Bye…Omen…"

Nemo was waving goodbye to his girlfriend who swam to Italy to actually track down Monstro the Whale who is terrorizing some fishes…

THE END


End file.
